Living Up To a Dream
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Max has the worst luck ever, and Rei doesn't return his feelings. Some things happen that Max just gave up his confidence. Is he at stake, and will Rei do something about it? MaRe! (MaxRei) full summary inside!


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Silver:  Let's get going everyone!

Kyoko:  Christmas shopping…how dreadful…

Taku:  Now, now, Kyoko, we have to buy something for everyone.

Kiri:  Who wants some sugar with a dash of chocolate donuts?  I DOO!!!

Silver:  You and sugar…evil forces will come…

Taku/Kyoko:  --U 

Silver:  Anyway!  Let's move to my new MaRe fanfic ^^ I love this summary…and it was inspired by two episodes of beyblade ^^;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters…but I own the building that will be a secret ^^;;

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Summary:  Max tells Rei his true feelings…and everything goes downhill from there!  Can Max prevent this affecting him?  Will Rei be able to return Max's feelings?  Or will bad luck be able to kill Max?

Warnings:  Yaoi content!  If you don't like m/m relationships, don't even bother with this fanfic, though Salima's in the fanfic.  Rei and Max will be OOC in the fanfic, somewhere in the beginning and near the end…so be forewarn about this and enjoy reading ^^

**Pairing**:  Max/Rei (Rei/Salima implied, but it's not a pairing!), small Kane/Salima

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Title**:  **_Living Up To a Dream_**

**Author**:  Silver

**One-shot**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Max went into his hotel room after his battle with this new stranger that was a girl.  He doesn't know why he befriended with her…but he knows that she would probably help him out with his moves later.  His problem now is…he loves another member on his team….

And that person is Rei Kon…

Max can't keep his eyes off of Rei, and it's surprising that Rei doesn't know Max have feelings beyond friendship for him.  

Max relaxed on his bed, thinking about all those moments Rei and he had as friends.  He remembered this fairly painful memory of he helping Rei make chocolate chips cookies for Salima, and it was in the morning…

And yes…Rei has strong feelings for Salima…but he doesn't know that her heart is set on Kane, and he returns her feelings.  Max always feels a tendency between Rei and Kane…and he always wished that Rei would just be his lover for at least a day…

~~Rei's POV~~

I'm thinking too much of Salima…and I know that I love her very much.  It was a great thing that Max taught me how to make the cookies crunchy and not too soft and hard.  I'm really thinking if Salima would think of me as a lover…

As I walked in the corridor, I passed Max's room.  I know I should thank him for helping me, so I decided to knock on his door.  I'm sad that everyone lives in different buildings…

"Max, could you open the door?"

He heard a small "okay" and then the door opened.  I walked inside his room, and it's just a little messy…but neat overall.

Max's eyes looked like it was watery, but I resist the urge to ask him what's wrong.  I sat on Max's bed, and he sat on his chair.

"How did the present go?"

"It went fairly well…thank you, Max…"

"It's something I learned back when I was younger.  I used to help my mom a lot with cooking before I joined the Bladebreakers."

"That's probably why you seem to know a lot about cooking…"

There was a small silence after I finished my sentence.  I turn to look at Max, and his eyes were glittering with something that I couldn't make out.

"Max…?"

"Rei…I…have something…important to tell you…"

"What is it, Max?"

"Well…I—I---"

"Just say it."

"I-Love-You!"

There was some silence, while I was thinking of what he said…

_Did he say what I think he said?_

So…I decided to ask him again.

"What did you say, Max?"

"I…love you for a long time…"

That was just a big shock!  I didn't want to believe that Max's gay, and he's in love with me!  What the hell is going on with the world today?  I am not gay nor I am bisexual, I'm damn straight!

"Tell me you're lying, Max!  Tell me you're lying!"

"I'm sorry, Rei, but that's how I truly feel for you.  I should tell you that Salima doesn't feel the same way about you so---"

That was the last draw!  I got up, and out of nowhere, I slapped Max's cheeks really hard, making him fall off his chair and onto the floor.

"SHUT UP!!  I DON'T LIKE YOU, MAX MIZUHARA!  I CAN'T STAND GAY PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY YOU!  YOU DON'T BELONG TO THE BLADEBREAKERS!!  I'M SICK OF SEEING TWO MEN TOGETHER KISSING AND MAKE LOVE!!  I'M LEAVING!"

I slapped him one more time on the same spot, and I see Max's tears running.  I stomped out of Max's room, and out of the building.  I decided to just take a walk, and I decide to return to my own apartment building later.

(Don't worry!  Rei doesn't hate homophobic, he's just--- ::mouth being covered by Kyoko::)

~~Max's POV~~

I knew I shouldn't have taken Kai and Tyson's advice…and now…my tears running down my face and someone I love had slapped me twice on the same spot…

The world is against me, I tell you!  Since the beginning of this month, nothing's going right for me!  I just jumped on my bed and cried my heart out into the hotel's pillows.

All I wanted was to at least hold him once…and it is reduced to rumble…I hate my life!

As I cried into my pillow, I fell asleep and I felt something burning on me later…not caring what it was…

I don't know to live now…there's nothing to live for…and no one who can return at least a small bit of affection…

I heard crackling, and I didn't care…so I just slept…

"I forgive…you for everything…Rei…just leave me in peace to die…"

~~Rei's POV~~ (Can't help switching POV ^^;;)

I was walking around the park, and I felt guilty for what I did to Max.  I don't hate homophobic, cause I support Kai and Tyson's relationship…and they're having their four months vacation at Kyoto and south of Japan.

I sat down on the benches, and I felt uncomfortable with this day.  Max just declared his love for me, and my ego took over and slapped him…I know I don't love him like that…it's just that…he's like a younger brother to me.  I know I shouldn't have slapped him.

I think of all the happy moments I had with Max…especially the swimming party that was set a couple of months ago…where Hilary invited everyone, including the Saint Shields, Tem Psykick (sp?), and other teams we've met.

It was funny to see Max and Tyson fighting over the hotdogs and other foods, while I was watching Salima talking to Kane.

I knew that Salima had feelings for Kane, and vice versa…but where will I be in the world?

I decided to walk back to the apartment, after an hour and a half after the incident.  I heard and saw a fire department truck rushed through the streets.  I really do wonder what is going on there…

I run across the street, and I looked at the television displays, showing a sudden bulletin that just stopped the T.V. Show.

"We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin!  A building on 1443 Coral St. caught on fire, and one person is still in the building!  The person is believed to be Max Mizuhara, from the famous Bladebreakers team.  It was said that Max wasn't moving in the building when the fire started about forty minutes ago.  The doctors are trying to reach the 17th floor to rescue the boy, but the fire's too rough, so the doctors may have a problem."

"Thank you for your attention and we'll return to _The Simpsons_."

As _Simpsons_ came back on, I was really shock and more guilt was spilled over me…

I caused this to happen to Max?  Did I start this whole mess?  Though I still don't feel the same…the best thing is to help Max out of there…

I run down the streets and a few blocks before reaching my destination.  It took a while, since a lot of people were walking and I kept crashing into them, and I also couldn't get through the crowd.

As soon as I got to the front, the police were trying to push me into the crowd, and told me that I cannot go into the building.

I ignore the police's warning, and I dump cold water onto myself, removing my bandana and tucking in my ponytail into the back of my shirt.  I jolted pass the security and to the stairs.  It took me about a mere minute to reach the seventh floor by stairs, thinking about what's going to happen to Max.

As I stumbled out of the stairs, and run in the corridor, the ceiling above collapsed, and thanks to my reflexes, I moved out of the way and continued running towards Max's room.  The fire weren't making major pain on me, and I thought if Max had his defenses up or not…

As I tried to open the door, it was burning hot!  

"MAX!!  GET OUT OF THERE!!"

I heard no answer, and I tried a few more times, but Max doesn't seem to be responding.

"I'M KICKING THE DOOR OPEN!"

So, I did kick the door…and the sight I saw wasn't pretty at all!  I see half of the room burnt, and someone on the floor with fire burning with the clothes on.  I knew that body anywhere…and yes it was…Max Mizuhara lying there. 

I rolled him on the part of the carpet that wasn't burnt, and I tried to stop the fire on his clothes.  I looked at his face, and I saw burnt skin from the spot I slapped him twice.  I carried him on my back, and I went out on the lanai.  I knew the stairs were dangerous, and the elevators weren't working, so the only option is to jump out of the lanai and somehow land safely on the floor.

I decided it was now or never…I saw Max's eyes about to open, but I think I was hallucinating…and then…I jumped.

The people were gasping at my jump, and it felt like forever until I hit the ground on my feet, and then falling afterwards.

"You!  He needs to go to the hospital!  Put him on the stretcher now!"

I did as I was command, and I put Max onto the stretcher.  I saw his eyes opened, and his really bright eyes were reduced to cold stone eyes.

"Rei…don't…bo-ther…to…come…see…me…"

"What---"

"I…don't…want…to…see…you…in…my…life…ever…again…"

I was sad to hear that from Max…though I do deserve it for treating Max like that.  I know I shouldn't go against his words…but I have to check on him, whether he likes it or not…

The doctors came back from the building, probably hearing people say that I got him out, and they took Max on the stretcher and into the ambulance.  A doctor told me to come along and check for burns on myself.  So, I climbed into the back and sat next to Max.

I didn't know till now…that Max's eyes were duller than usual.  But like I said, I couldn't love Max like that…

"Max…nothing's going right for you, isn't it?"

I looked over to Max, and he still had that frown on his face.  I really do wonder if I'm the cause of Max's behavior and the incident…

When the ambulance stopped at the hospital, I saw the doctors strolling Max's stretcher down to the elevator, and myself, following it. 

As soon as we reached there, Max was taken into the room, and the doctors began to undress Max out of his clothes, and examine every burn he had.

From what I can tell, Max's cheek, left arm, both lower areas of his legs, and some small burns on his left ribs.  I think it's not too serious…but I did worry about Max…

~~A Month later – 4 weeks and 2 days~~ (3rd POV) (by the way, the month is December.)

Rei went out of his hotel building to make his daily visit to Max.  Though Max doesn't look at him in the eyes, and barely made any conversation, Rei just wanted to see him everyday…and his feelings for Max had developed.  Rei felt pangs of heartbrokenness during the fourth week, which is right now.

As soon as Rei got to the room, there wasn't anyone on the bed.  He checked over to the bathroom and other places in the room, and it seems he's kidnapped!

Rei saw some evidence on the side of the bed.  It was Max's medicine for the burns splattered with some unfamiliar blood in the puddle.  He then checked the other side of the bed, and found an address to some business office.

Rei took the card, and knew that the person who kidnapped Max might be luring him into a trap…but it's a risk that Rei want to take.

Rei jumped out of the window of Max's room, luckily, it's only the third floor.  So, he didn't hurt himself.  He ran towards the traffic lights and was glad that a lot of the lights were green.  It must be his luck so far…

When Rei arrived at the front door, he heard Max's screaming and a Beyblade match going on.  He quickly kicked open the door, and he ran into the room, not thinking that there was a trap ready for someone who tries to interfere with the match.

The floor blink under Rei's feet, and soon, he was trap in a glass case, and was moved to side of Max.  The highest authority of the business (boss) planned this all out, knowing every bladers' feelings in the Bladebreakers.

Rei banged on the glass, and nothing was moving.  He then used his Beyblade and shot it at the glass, but it had no effect.  The boss laughed at this, and makes some energy field for the blader on the team.  Max was in total trouble, and he knew this could end his life of Beyblading and himself also.

Rei just watched the scene, horrified at what's going to happen next.  He had some tears running up to his eyes, as Max seems to be losing, and was going to exhaustion.  

The blader called out its Bit-beast.  "Vixen!  Attack!"

The beyblade started glowing, and appears, a female fox in fiery form, with nine tails.  As soon as Max saw the bit-beast, he wanted to badly get Draciel out, but he's willing to lost everything right now, and have Rei move on happily without himself...

'Rei will be happier without me here…and I know that he'll find someone more worthy than I am…I just wish this one moment with him…just one day…but I guess luck is going against me'

Max heard a shout from Rei, hearing, "Go and bring Draciel out!!  I want you to win and not get hurt more than you already are!!"

"You're don't understand, Rei.  But I'll bring out Draciel anyway!  GO DRACIEL!!"

Draciel came out of Max's beyblade, and was face-to-face with the vixen.

"Draciel!  Fortress Defense!"

"Vixen, Thunder Wave!"

The two beyblade crashed into each other, while the Bit-beasts were above, Draciel trying to tackle Vixen down, but is paralyzed by the thunder wave.

Max was starting to feel the pain and felt worse when the thunder wave took effect.  Max and Draciel felt paralyzed and almost helpless, while Max couldn't stand any longer.

"Draciel, Viper Wall!"

The move had no effect on the vixen, and Rei's starting to get very worried.

'Why can't someone just bust us out of here?  I don't want to see Max hurt than he is already, and I definitely don't want to see him die in front of me…I guess…I really care about Max a lot…maybe I do…love him in ways that I don't know yet…'

"Vixen, finish Max off with clawing slash!"

The vixen was about to end the match by tackling Draciel, but Draciel had other things in mind.

"YOU WON'T WIN!!  I CAN'T LET YOU WIN!!  I DON'T WANT ANYONE HURT BECAUSE OF ME!!  YOU CAN DIE!!"

Max took another breath, and his eyes were dangerously cold and angry.

"Draciel!  KILL VIXEN WITH FORTRESS DEFENSE!"

Max's beyblade created a whirlpool around itself, and took the vixen beyblade into the whirlpool, and it was thrown across the stadium, hitting all of the computer circuits, creating a huge explosion.

Rei was freed from the glass box, and Max felt extremely tired with his Beyblade in his pocket, and got new cuts on himself with some bruises.  Rei saw the new damages and decided to ask Max about it later, and right now, he needed to take Max out of the stadium before it explodes!

Rei pulled Max onto his shoulders, and heard Max's groaning from the pain.  He smiled at Max, and now determined to find the exit.  He ran towards the door he came out of, but it wouldn't budge.

"Where are we suppose to get out now!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, someone kicked the door opened, and there appears Salima and Kane.

"Rei, give Max to Kane, and he'll take him to the park.  I need to talk with you."

Rei felt possessive of Max, and didn't want to agree at first, but he needs to heard what Salima have to say to him, so he complied.

Rei saw Kane walking down the road with the injured Max on his shoulders, and it made him have a small pang of jealously.

"Rei…we need to talk about the relationships we're having…"

"What about it?"

"You know that Kane and I are together, right?"

"You could say that…but I had hopes that you'll be able to love me as much as you love Kane…"

"This is how life goes, Rei.  But I know that you will love someone else more than me.  Remember…the gender doesn't matter…just how you and your special person complies to make the best of everything…and if your love for each other is truly pure and loveable."

Rei felt his hand being gripped from Salima's.  He looks her into the eyes, and saw something that he didn't see from Salima before.  

_There were tears in her eyes._

"Rei…don't hold back on your relationship…no matter how hard it is or what you have to do…it's the will to love someone that makes you have a lot of confidence."

"How do you know all this?"

"Speaking from my heart and I read some romance novels when I was on trips.  Kane and I are sharing a relationship that might be tough, but we believe in each other, so you should believe in Max."

"Why are you bringing up Max?"

"I know you have feelings for him now, Rei.  Or I wouldn't have seen the looks on your face when Kane was carrying him."

Salima giggle as Rei turned blush red.  Since it was snowing, some snow came down on Rei's nose, and he swiped it off.

"The main thing, Rei, is that you don't give up on the relationship, and show Max that do you care for him deeply…and nothing will be to be impossible."

"I understand, Salima.  Thank you for telling me.  I hope you and Kane work out well."

"Same for you, Rei.  Let's get our boys in the park."

~~At The Park~~

Kane laid Max on the bench, while he was sitting next to him, thinking about Salima.  He was walking slowly towards the park, so it took a while for them to find somewhere to sit.

"You and Rei should have a good relationship in each other…I don't see why Rei wouldn't want you…I guess Rei didn't believe in himself and wants to be the only one straight in the team…"

Kane sighed, and looked up at the sky.  It was getting cold, and he wished there was something to keep Max warm.  As if on cue, Salima appears with Rei next to her.

"Bye Rei.  I hope you to see you again soon."

"You too, Salima."

Kane and Rei nodded at each other, and then Salima and Kane shared a kiss while walking out of the park.  Rei looked at Max on the bench, taking him into his arms, and feeling Max's hair.  It was still smooth, and nothing tangled.  He felt relieved to see Max still alive, hoping he can make things right again.

'Maybe if I wasn't naïve to not notice Salima and Kane, this whole thing shouldn't have started…and maybe I would have a better relationship with Max…'

Rei carried Max off the bench, and putting him over his shoulders.  He walked off…knowing that he will have to do anything to get Max's love back…and the brightness back into his eyes.

~~The next night~~

Rei was snuggling against Max's neck, trying to sleep again.  In a few seconds, Max's eyes started to open, and the sight he saw shocked him.

'Why is Rei snuggling against me…for all I know…he had proven that I'm just a piece of trash, and trying to get our friendship back for pity…I won't let anyone near me again!'

Max tried to get up without waking up Rei; but unfortunately, Rei did woke up, and at a good time, too.  Rei knew that he had to stop Max from escaping, so he laid on top of Max, and pushing down Max's body to the bed.

"Max…"

"Rei, you made it perfectly clear a month ago that I'm worthless.  Now, get out of my way!"

Max's eyes were dangerously cold and scary.  It was something that Rei had never seen in Max.

"Things changes, Max…"

"You'll just doing this because I'm pitiful!  No one loves me, and I don't love anyone.  Let me die already, Rei!"

"I'm not going to let you take your life now."

"Just leave me alone, and you can stay away from my life!"

"I can't…"

"And why not?  What!"

"Because…after everything that happened…I—I---"

"AND WHAT?!"

Rei felt very bad emotional pain, now knowing how it felt when he rejected Max.  There was no way that words can express his feelings, so he decided to show it.

"I love you too, Max…"

Max was about to talk, but Rei's lips took over his mouth…and Max just went to shock…

'Rei's…kissing me?  He loved me back?  Why all of a sudden…'

Max wanted to so much kiss him back, but pushed Rei away.

"Why are you suddenly saying that you love me, when you painfully rejected me!"

"Salima knock some senses into me…but most importantly…if it wasn't for you…and all of the harsh things that were happening to you…my love for you would be blinded with stupid and silly crushes…you were the main reason why…you put up with so much pain…and you never gave up…"

"I did gave up…gave up on hopes for people to love me back…knowing that I was rejected by you…you would have been the closest to a family then I'll ever expected…"

"Max…"

"Just go ahead on life and leave me here…my future is dead already…"

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"It's not nonsense…it's my future!  Nothing good will happen to me!"

"Something good will happen!"

"You can't expect me to be happy…it's shattered through the broken mirror."

"At least tell me why you have a lot of cuts and bruises!  You can't have that much injuries in a Bey-battle!"

"The guy raped me, okay!  He said I was worthless shit, and I know that's what I am!"

Rei just cannot take this anymore!  Max starts losing confidence and the joy of life, and now, he's listening to people's comments that are worthless shit!

"Stop saying that, Max!  You're not worthless, and I know that cause I love you!  Get it through your head!  I. LOVE. YOU."

Now Max doesn't know what to say…he wanted to believe the comment was fake…but he couldn't stand holding his ground anymore…it was just too painful.  He needed Rei right now; whether it was lust or love…he just wanted a day with Rei alone!

Max sealed his lips with Rei's mouth, kissing passionately and in a hold of affection.  When they broke the kiss, Rei saw some sparkle of life back into Max's eyes.

"Max…you have no idea how bad I was waiting for you to say that…I care for you deeply, and I promise to only love you."

"No lies?"

"I'll never break that promise…you're my love of my life…"

"I needed to hear that…oh…by the way…Merry Christmas, Rei…"

"Merry Christmas, Max…you truly are my Christmas gift…"

"All I need is you for Christmas…and I'm glad…::yawn:: that we are together finally…"

Rei held Max in his arms, not letting go of this moment.  He felt Max snuggling into him, and Rei laid on the side.  He caressed Max's hair, and fell asleep…knowing that Max will finally sleep in peace…without the worry of Max running away…

'I really do feel like I'm living in a dream…but I'm glad it's real…' 

~~Owari~~

Silver:  GAH!!  My really long one-shot is finally complete!  Sorry if the battle part stinks…I'm never good with battle actions ^^;;

Kyoko:  Goes to show that we found another weakness in Silver…

Taku:  You two be nice to each other!

Silver:  Where did Kiri go ^^;;;

Taku:  Went to her mom's place for a while…

Kyoko:  That's a relief…

Silver:  Okay!  Every reviewer gets a very Kawaii Rei chibi that bit the end of his ponytail and with very innocent eyes!  Kawaii!!!

Kyoko:  There you have it, go to review!

Taku:  Remember, it's a one-shot!


End file.
